BattyArt
by KingPress
Summary: Im back!Kate Treven is a young woman that moved from the small state of Alabama to Gotham City in search of her art career, but when she finally scored a premiere in the opening of the Wayne Art Museum, she meets the charming Prince of Gotham and her ...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Summary:

Kate Treven is a young woman that moved from the small state of Alabama to Gotham City in search of her art career, but when she finally scored a premiere in the opening of the Wayne Art Museum, she meets the charming Prince of Gotham and her world gets turned upside down.

Kate:

The morning was loud and busy like always in Gotham. People always had places to be and things to get done, but today one person was in an even bigger hurry than the rest. It was Kate Treven a.k.a me. Today was the grand opening of the Wayne Art Museum and my art was going to be on display. I was trying so hard to be perfect today. I was wearing a black backless dress with black half-inch high boots. I was already tall at 5'7" so why push it? Also I had my dark brown, almost black, hair completely down. It was nice, straight hair but it would never stay in a bun no matter how long it was. I had also exchanged my glasses for contacts so I wouldn't have to hide my chocolate brown eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was normal and plain around all of these rich people. I had no prayer to make it through the night with these people. I sighed, wiping off any imaginary lint that was on my dress and walked out of the bathroom.

As I fought my way towards my art, I was stopped by an elderly African American man. He looked to be in his early 50s with his gray hair.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Miss Treven?" he asked

"Why yes, how may I help you?" The man smiled at my reply.

"I'm Lucius Fox, C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises. I'm also the man who picked your art to be in this exhibit. I must say, you are quite talented."

"Thank you Mister Fox. I didn't think my art would ever have a chance in a place like this."

"Well I do, and please call me Fox. And would you care to explain what inspired you over a drink?" He gave a warm smile.

"I'd be delighted, Fox."

Bruce:

The museum was packed; everyone was drinking and gossiping over everything. I had greeted many of my guests and now I began looking at the art. Some of the pieces were okay, but when I came to a certain piece it took my breath away. It was him. Both of me. The painting was split down the middle: on the left was me, and on the right was Batman, my alter ego. It shocked me to see this.

"Who made the connection?" I thought.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, I see that you found a piece you like." I turned to see Fox standing behind me with a woman. The woman had dark brown hair that covered half of he bare back and her chocolate brown eyes lingered on my face before returning to her drink. She was very attractive.

"Who is your friend, Fox?" My eyes did not leave her.

"Oh, this is Miss Treven, the artist who drew this selection." He gestured towards the painting I was just looking at.

"So you painted me?" She looked up at me.

"Yes, she did. Why don't you explain it to Mr. Wayne, Kate?" Fox nudged her.

"Well it's called the Heroes of Gotham. See I believe that both you and the Batman are saving Gotham. Uh, you with your donations and Batman with his protection." She blushed and looked away again.

Before I could answer, Fox interrupted with: "Ah, it's the Coreys. Sorry Kate, but I must go.. Don't worry you're in good hands." He said, and winked at me before leaving.

Kate:

Oh my God, Fox left me with Mister Wayne, of all people. I'm so nervous, if I do anything wrong now my career is over.

"Miss Treven, would you care to show me more of your art?" I nodded and walked over to my section. " Okay, how did this inspire you?" He pointed to a painting of Wayne Tower."

"That was the first thing I saw in Gotham."

"Literally or figuratively."

"Literally. I fell asleep in the cab on the way into town." He laughed.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Now who is this?" He pointed to a sketch of Harvey.

"That's Harvey Dent, he is one of my best friends. He begged me to draw him." I gave a little giggle at the memory.

"Oh, so you must be the friend he was telling me about. He said that you were going to my charity for the blind with him."

"Yes, but of course he'll make me get the prettiest girl to talk to him." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink.

"Now why would he do that when he's already talking to you?" He gave me a very sexy smirk.

"Very humorous, Mister Wayne, but I'm far from that."

"Well, I think otherwise." He led me over to the bar. "So where did you live before you came to Gotham?"

"I lived in a small town in Alabama."

"Really? You don't have an accent."

Yeah, that's what they all say." I took another sip of my drink.

Bruce:

I spent the rest of the evening talking to Kate. She is fascinating to talk to and believed that Batman is a great help to the city. She knew her way in politics and even knew a little about business. She wasn't rich, like all of the other women here. She just had a 'stroke of luck' she said. But that didn't matter; it was her attitude that interested me. She didn't care about what money people had; she cared for what they did with it.

"I wonder if you would like to go with me to get a bite to eat?" I asked.

"I'll have to take a rain check, Mister Wayne. I have plans. I'm sure you can find my number…somewhere." And with that she left.

"Alfred," my trusted butler quickly made his way over to me.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Can you get me information on Miss Kate Treven?"

"I see that she's taken up a bit of your attention, Master Wayne, I'll get right on it."

"Alfred, she's got more than my attention." I answered as I looked over at the painting of me and my alter ego.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate:

I sat in my office looking over the list of paintings that had been bought last night. It didn't surprise me that a certain Prince of Gotham bought almost all of my paintings. I looked over at my clock and guessed I had about ten to fifteen minutes left until I could leave, but I wasn't sure since I couldn't read old clocks very well. I sighed and rub my temples trying to stop the headache I knew was in the back of my head.

"Miss Treven." It was Hailey my secretary. "You have an important call on line two."

"What about line one?" I said not looking up at her.

"I-well –it's my son he…" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Say no more, you can go ahead and leave early. I think I can lock up by myself."She gives me a brief smile before leaving.

"Hello, Kate Treven of the Wayne Art Museum in Gotham. How may I make your day artistic?" I said into the phone.

"Well first off you can cash in your rain check you owe me." The smooth voice of Bruce Wayne came through receiver.

"Mr. Wayne? I wasn't expecting you today." Heck I wasn't expecting him to call ever.

"I know this is very unprofessional of me, but what can I say I'm a man of business."

"Well that's nice Mr. Wayne, but I have plans for tonight."

"Oh really are you to be accompanied by a Mister Ben & Jerry?" I laughed, the man had done his home work last night, which amused and frightened at the same time.

"No, no, I have a dinner plan with a friend tonight." I glanced at my cell phone that I had gotten from my purse. "Which I will be late to now thanks to you."

"Well I guess I will see you at later, Kate, but that is twice now." He teased.

"But how when I haven't gone to the first one with you?"

"I don't know either maybe we can discuss this over lunch tomorrow." With that he hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. He had just made a lunch date without giving me a chance to deny it. That was so…so…hot! I shook my head. No it was not hot, it was rude and egotistic.I grabbed my purse and went to hail a cab.

Bruce:

I chuckled to myself at the thought of Kate's face when I huge up .I bet she was glaring at the phone this instant.

"You know Master Wayne you seem to be a little forward with Miss Treven." Alfred said as he sat my dinner before me.

"I know Alfred, but it might be the only way to catch her attention." I glanced over at her file that laid on my desk.

I had found out that Kate had lived in a small town called Shula in Alabama. She graduated from S.H.S with a regular degree, she then after spending four years in Auburn taught in public school. She earned a scholarship to SCAD (Savannah College for Art and Design) where she stayed for two years before being recognized for her art. That's when she moved to Gotham.

"Master Wayne if I may suggest. I would keep your late night peeping on Miss Treven, to a minimum." Alfred said as he studied Kate's painting 'Hero's of Gotham'. "She may already see th connections between you and the Batman, Sir."

"Of course, Alfred." I said not really meaning it.

"Your still going to go see her aren't you?" Alfred sighed. "Just be careful Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate:

When I finally made it to Bistros I saw Harvey at the window. He smiled and tapped his watch. I laughed and went into the restaurant.

"What happened to always on time?" Harvey teased and pulled my chair out for me.

"It's not my fault, a client decided to call at the last minute."

"O' what type of client?" Harvey asked as he sat down.

"A very rich type of a client, who can't read his Rolex." I picked up my menu and started to scan it.

"Well that's no surprise, care to narrow down my choices?" I looked up from the menu.

"Bruce Wayne." I watched the cocky grin spread across his face. "What?"

"Nothing." He waved over a waiter.

"Come on Harvey I know that face." I glared at him.

"What I'm just happy for you" I was about to argue when the waiter appeared.

"Yes Mr. Dent?" He said in an Italian accent.

"I would like the chicken alfredo with a salad."

"And for the lovely lady?"

"Same, please." He took our menus and left. "Now where were we?"

Bruce:

I sat on the ledge of a nearby building to Bistros. Sure it would be classier if I just "happened" to walk into the building I owned and saw her, but I had a feeling it wouldn't work with her. So instead I'm as my alter ego spying in her and Harvey.

"So what are you working on since all your paintings are sold?" I heard Harvey ask through my hearing gadget. (I have no idea what it's called. -_-')

"Well I know I'm not coming up for a better slogan for you." She laughed. " I mean really, _I believe in Harvey Dent_ ?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't have your word slinging ability."

"Yes, I is kewl in that department." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Yes you sure are." She kicked him in the shin. "Alright I give, I give."

I could have spent the rest of the time watching them but the Batman signal loomed over head.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kate*

"Grr…" I growled as my alarm clock went off.

I was not ready for work today, but of course I had to being the good Samaritan I am I get up, get ready, and run to the nearest Starbucks. I get Hailey and I coffee and power walk to work.

"Hey, Kate." The security guard greeted me.

"Hey, Lenni," I greeted bask. "any hooligans bothering you this mornin'?"

"Nwa just you and Hailey, but a field trip is coming around later at eleven." He laughed. "Hell I might have to do something today."

"Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" I did a mock faint and went into my office.

"Hi Miss Kate." Jimmy, Hailey's four year old son said from the play corner of my office.

"Hey Jimbo where's your mommy?"

"She went to give mail to the mail lady."

"Ah well do you want to help me today?" Seeing as I was the baby sitter today.

"Yes, yes." He jumped up and down happily. "Do we get to paint."

"We sure do." And then we left for my studio up stairs.

I was about do with my painting when Jimmy came over to show me his painting.

"Look, look, Ms. Kate." He said holding up the painting of what looked like a grey and black blob.

"That's a really good picture of Bandit, Jimbo." I said referring to his puppy.

"It's not Bandit its Batman. See I can paint him just like you." He pointed to my unfinished picture.

"Your right, how silly of me." Just then Hailey and Lenni showed up at the door.

"Kate field trip now." Hailey basically ordered.

"Oh right! Got to go Champ." I ran out to main entrance.

Bruce:

I walked into the museum with my Boston Red Sox hat on and Northface jacket.

"Hi welcome to the Wayne Art Museum. How may I make your day artistic?" A blonde st the front desk asked.

"Yes can you tell me where is?" I asked her

"Oh, she just about to start her tour. Would you like to wait in her office or do you want to come back-"

"I think I'll just join the tour." I winked at her and went towards the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce:

I watched as Kate led the small group through the many galleries of art. She spoke with such passion of each piece she told us about. Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she spoke of a painting she liked.

"This piece is by Jonathan Guther, and it is called "To long in arms." I looked at the painting it was of two men looking as if bored of each other. They were both holding guns but where wearing different uniforms.

"Why do they look so calm? They seemed almost bored." I asked.

"Well Guther did not agree with war and thought it was a waste of time." Kate replied. "So he painted his for his beliefs."

"But don't all painters do that?" I smirked.

"Only the good ones." Kate said sharply, and continued the tour.

Kate:

I had just finished the tour when Bruce Wayne spoke to me again. (A/N: You really didn't think she wouldn't notice him just because he was dress normal? Readers Please.)

"That was some tour."He said all too coolly.

"Why thank you… Mr. Wayne." He smirked. "Let me guess it's time for our lunch date?"

"Well if you insist, I think I can make time for you and your lunch."He held out his arm and I linked arms with him.

"So where to O' great billionaire."

"It's a surprise."He said.

Kate:

"You've got to be kidding me." I said shocked.

"You don't like it."

"No I'm just shocked. I was expecting to be going somewhere fancy."

"We can go-" I stopped him.

"No, no I like Burger King. I just can't believe you're so down to earth."

"You thought I never ate fast food before?" He asked.

"Truth be told, yes." He laughed and went to order.

When we sat down we started talking again.

"So seeing as you aren't as stuff shirt, I thought you were. Do you watch MTV?"

"Yes I watch MTV, I also watch NBC."

"Please tell me you watch the office."

"Yes it's one of my favorites."

So that's when I had spent my lunch with the Prince of Gotham talking about the Office and other TV shows that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Lenni sighed his shift at the Wayne Art was finally over. Now all he had to do was take his nine o'clock back to the Narrows. Lenni had lived there since he was a small child. Raised by his single working mother, and aunt. He was taught to always respect women, but that didn't always help Lenni. Kate, the one girl that he actually was fond of had left today with none other than Bruce Wayne. It didn't make any sense to Lenni how Kate always ignored him. Sure he was younger by three years ,but Bruce was older by four years. It just didn't seem fair.

So Lenni once again pulled his worn out twenty three year old self onto the bus., and slumped into the back seat. The bus was about to leave the stop when a young red headed woman banged on the buses doors. The driver opens the doors giving the women a glare as she apologizes to him. She then shyly moved to the back the bus.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"She asked.

Lenni looked up to see a woman. She has beautiful face which was hidden by a pair of overly large glasses. Lenni then dropped his gaze to the books she is carrying in her slender arms, they where what looked to be books on plants and reconstructing DNA. Then he remembered that he has not answered her yet.

"Sure." He said quickly trying to make up for the early lack of response.

"Hi, I'm Pamela Isley."She said as she sat down.

"Lenni McNeill, so are you a college student?" He asked eyeing her books.

"No, I am a professor at Gotham University." She blushed and looked down at her books nervously.

"O' so what yah' teach?"

"I'm Botanist professor," She saw the blank look on Lenni's face; "It means I work with Plants."

"I see," he says and looks at the plant that was peeping up through her purse, "and how's that working for yah?"

That was when Pamela started going into detail about her work. Lenni of course didn't understand any of it, but liked watching her eyes light up as she talked about it. It was probably thirty minutes later when she got off. After saying goodbye Lenni then noticed she had left her phone on the seat. He tried got off the bus hoping to catch her, but she had already disappeared from sight.

"What am I gonna do now?" He grumbled and shoved the phone into his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate:**

"So where are you goin' tonight?" Hailey asked sitting on the front counter. Where I was prepping the next exhibit.

"Uh home, why do you ask?" Did she really expect me to go out with that mad man running around?

"Really, cause that Lamborghini says other wise." She jabbed her thumb at the door, and there in all its wax coated glory was Bruce's Lamborghini.

"You got to be kidding me." I groaned and let my head thump on my desk.

"He sure is persistent." Hailey laughed when I glared at her.

"I don't answer his calls, ignore his texts, he even tweeted me on twitter!"

"Ha, what was he 'ladiesman217'."

"Oh shut up, Hailey."

"You never know, you probably can get Mr. Casanova over there to get you that Camaro." I was about to argue some more but suddenly a little light bulb clicked on.

"O' god your not, Kate?"

"Hailey you are a genius, I should listen to you more often." I got up and headed for the door.

"No, no don't listen me, Kate get back here." I heard Hailey call after me.

"Wayne I know you're in there roll down your window." I said when I reached the expensive gas-guzzler.

"Hello Kate fancy meeting you hear." He said smirking.

"Cut the bull shit Wayne, and lets get to the point."

"And the point would be?" He arched one of his eyebrows.

"You won't stop pestering me, I'm sick of it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His smirk formed into full out a smug grin.

"Ugh I can't deal with this!" I know I was being ridiculous but this guy was getting on my nerves. "Listen I have a deal for ya one we both can enjoy."

"Really now and what will that be?" Bruce eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint in them.

" I will go on about five dates with you in and I get something in exchange."

"Alright what is it you want for these dates?"

"A yellow Camaro with black racing stripes."

"New or classic?" Bruce asked surprising me.

"New and a custom tag too."

"Let me 'BBEE', yes I watch it to, Kate"

"Fine do we have a deal?" I stuck out my hand.

"Yes we do." He took my hand softly kissed it.

"All right then I-" I had tried to back away from the car but Bruce held tight to my hand.

"Well aren't you going to get in?" He let go of my hand and open the passenger car door for me.

"But I have to close up and…"

"It's your Camaro." His voice coated in arrogance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harvey Dent **

"It took me three weeks to get a reservation here." I said to Rachel as we sat down. "And I had to tell them I worked for the government.

"Really." Rachel said slyly.

"You know the city health inspector isn't afraid to pull strings." She gave me one of her beautiful smiles before pulling out a menu.

I was just about to ask her if she would like some wine when someone called her name.

"Rachel, fancy that." It was no other than Bruce Wayne, but what shocked me more was the person beside him.

"Yeah,Bruce fancy that." I tell Rachel was not at all thrilled seeing him here,but she kept smiling.

"Rachel, Kate Treven, Kate, Rachel Dawes." Bruce introduced the two.

"Kate, you must be Harvey's friend that..."

"Works in the Gotham Art Museum." Bruce finished for her.

"Yes the only public building not owned by the rich." she glares at Bruce. making me laugh at his attempt of a innocent face." Any ways it is very nice to finally meet you Rachel."

"Yes Harvey has told me so much about you." Rachel smiles warmly at her.

"Oh, certainly hope not." Kate nervously laugh as she sends me a glare.

"So let's put some tables together" Bruce says catching every ones attention.

"Bruce,no we shouldn't , besides I don't think they will let us." Kate says trying to give me and Rachel some alone time.

"Oh, they should, I own the place." He gestures for them to put the tables together.

**Bruce**

"So, Kate how is living in Gotham compared to Alabama?" Rachel asks.

"Well I haveta say it's a better than seein' Aunt Meril on the porch with her Shotgun."She said in a very southern accent, before chackling in laughter."Sorry but in all seriousness I have to say Gotham is much more dangerous. I wouldn't raise a child here." A frown rested upon my face.

"Why not I was raised here and I turned out fine." Minus the fact I run around in the night beating bad guys in a cape.

"Really I didn't know Wayne Manor was in the city limits." Harvey intrejected in.

"What the Palisades, sure." I said keeping my voice calm. "You know as the new D.A. you should know where your jurisdiction ends."

"Behave you two," Kate says in a warning tone, causing Rachel to smirk." but anyways this city is to dangerous, I mean come on we have a comic book worthy hero chasing baddies off the streets for us." Comic book worthy, that was definitely a first for me.

"Well Gotham city is proud to have a ordinary citizen stand up for whats right."Harvey argued with her.

"I know Harv's, but Gotham needs someone who is in front of the public, taking charge, ya' know democracy."

"When the enemies where at the gates Romans would suspend democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. It wasn't considered an honor it was considered a public services."

Harvey the last appointed to protect the city was Cesar, and he never gave up his power." Rachel said in a almost laughing voice.

"Alright fine, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself turn into the villain." Harvey said seriously.

"Look who ever Batman is he doesn't want to be doing this for the rest of his life, how could he? Batman is looking for someone to pick up his mantel." His words struck me hard. I had told Rachel I as never going to do this forever but is it really how its gonna be.I glanced over at Kate. If I was to stay Batman I wasn't able to have any love life.

"Someone like you Harvey? Kate asked him with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Maybe if I'm up to it."

"You know if I ever find your cape I would dye it pink." Harvey just laughs at Kate.

"Yeah I know, but I think someone would know if I was sneaking out every night. He hold Racheals hand affectionate.

"Well I'm sold," I said finaly."Dent I'm throwing you a fundraiser."

"That nice of you, Bruce but I'm not up for election for three years."

"No you don't understand a fundraiser with my pals you'll never need another set."

"You Know you didn't have to be so rude" Kate said as we waited for the vallet.

"Whet are you talking about." I gave another innocent look.

"You where so giving my buddie the evil eye." I laughed at her use of words.

"No I was just studying him." She huffed.

"What exactly is there to study about him?" She asked.

"Well how is his facts on Gotham, where he originally came from, and how londg did you to date." Kate stifened at the last one letting me know my assumptions were correct.

"How did you know, I mean, It's not..."She tried to talk back.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me now I was just wondering." The vallet brought the car up."So my place or yours?" I teased to lighten the mood but instead she stepped past me and got into the car. "Kate?"

"Just shut up and drive me home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kate**

I sat at my desk waiting for Haley to come back from the director with the layout plans. Why the hell I let her go see the all so single boss, I haven't a clue. So of course this meant I had to do all the busy work by myself. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Is it just me or have I been doing this a lot lately? It all started when the Prince of Gotham showed up at her doorstep. I snorted at the thought of hearing a narrator say that, but suddenly groaned remembering what had happened last night.

"Why am I such an open book?" I mumbled into my hands.

"It's your eyes," I looked up to see Harvey leaning on the now opened door frame. " they are just so open and caring, that they can't hide anything. Plus you crack so easily under pressure."

"Well let's hope Haley cracks just as easily. I am getting really tired of her not locking the doors." He laughs and sits in one of the vacant chairs in front of my desk.

"So when where you gonna tell me about you and Bruce Wayne?" He said putting on his cop face.

"I was hoping when we where about to engulf in the flames of hell and I would just suddenly say 'Oh by the way I'm going on a date with Bruce Wayne.' then you be like 'What!' and the flames consume us, the end." He glares at me, and I avoiding his gaze start riffling through the paper on my desk. "Believe me Harv I he is one of my proudest dates I have gone out with."

"Fine, whatever you say just as long as your not seeing him again." I bit my lower lip not meeting his eyes.

"You're not dammit, Kate, If you don't like him then why are you dating him?"

"We made a deal."

"O' hell what have you gotten yourself into. What is so Important that you have to date the player of Gotham, well tell me?"

"I get a BumbleBeeCamaro." I said quickly hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"What!" Unfortunately I'm never that lucky. "You're doing this for a damn 's next sex for a Yacht."

"Don't be stupid I don't need a Yacht."

"Kate." He warned.

"Harvey I can take care of myself," I paused looking away from him again, at the picture frame on my desk. It was a picture of us when we first moved to Gotham. "you of all people should know that."

"Kate, I didn't, I..." His voice automatically became softer.

"It's fine Harvey we just didn't make it," I took his hand in mine. "but look on the bright side. At least we are still friends." I tried hard to cover the pain I felt with a smile, which he returned. We both knew we where no where near happy as we faked to be.

"I miss you, Kate. We never see each other anymore."

"Yeah well being in charge of this place doesn't give you much time off."

"Yep, your dream job finally happened." he look around the office.

"Oh please you where here when I got the job."

"Yeah, you can't exactly forget your happy dance." He winced jokingly.

"Oh shut up."I let go of his hand,now noticing how long I had been holding his hand. He looked a little disappointed when I let go but he immediately smiled and rose from the chair.

"Well I got to go, Kate. It's been great talking to you."

Talking?" I gave him a blank look. "I thought you where cussing me out." He sighed.

"Really Kate you need to be more careful." I stood up and embraced him before he went. "You are killing me you know."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"Kate, I need you now more than ever."

"Harvey, you always have me around." I said confused.

"Kate, you don't get I-" He was cut off when Haley walks into the room.

"Kate, I got the layout approved even the-" She stopped seeing Harvey and I. "O' hi Harvey, sorry I'll come back later."

"No it is alright I'm leaving." He kisses the top of my head before letting go. "I see you later." He then hurries out the door before either of us can say goodbye.

"So what was that about?" Haley immediately started questioning.

"I don't know," Seeing she was about to ask another question, I sent her to the front desk to finish her busy work. Making sure to mix up some folders giving me time to think.

I once again sat back in my very inviting desk chair, glancing every so often at the picture frame. What had Harvey wanted to tell me before he left? Why did he need me he had Rachel now anyways. Why couldn't it be easy like it was before...

_4 years ago_

_Kate sat on a bench in the middle of the 's University courtyard, little did she know that she had an admire watching her from his group of friends. He mesmerized by her beautiful dark brown hair that was gently swaying in the wind. His friends often tried to get his attention but failed horribly as he ignored them only to make his way to the dark hair beauty on the bench. When he got closer he was able to see she was study old roman democracy._

_"Ah Cesar what a man huh?" He said to get her attention._

_"Sure if you like ruthless men that sit high on their pedestals." She said not looking up at him._

_Ah well as a matter of fact I don't but still you got to admire the guys spirit." She then closed the book, turning around to look at him._

_"Listen what do you want I'm really busy so please if this is any type of dare,or bet please get it over with." Harvey was taken a back by her sudden lashing out, but quickly recovered._

_"Actually this isn't a dare or a bet, unless you count the one I made with myself."_

_"And it would be?" Kate crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the witty comeback he had._

_"Oh that your eyes would be very pretty,and they are." He said smiling at her. Kate's face automatically softened into a surprised look. "My name is Dent, Harvey Dent, I like politics, Power Rangers and Italian food. And I was wondering if you would like to get some of that Italian food with me sometime."_

_"Kate Treven, I like painting, Transformers,and ice cream. And I would like to get some Italian food with you sometime, too."_

_"Alright so how about now?" She let out a small laugh, before agreeing._

_2 years later_

_Kate is sitting in the middle of an new apartment, sorting threw some picture frames. Harvey comes up behind her and kneels down to see the picture frame she had in her was the the one they took in front of the Statue of Liberty. Harvey had his arms wrapped Kate's Waist in the photo both of them smiling at each other happy._

_"I love this picture,so much." Kate says breaking the silence._

_"I do to." Harvey snuggles his face into her neck, making her giggle a little._

_"Harvey stop we haven't unpacked everything yet." She tried to escaped his grasp, failing like usually._

_"Unpacking him I thought breaking in the apartment comes first, but if you want something to unpack here's a box I wouldn't mind unpacking." He pulls out a Trojan box from his toiletries box._

_"You damn pervert, stop -" before she could finish her protest Harvey's tantalizing mouth captures her, making her lose any will she had against him. "Fine but you better help."_

_"Believe me Kate I want to help you unpack especially those." He said pointing at he her under garments box, but before she could protest he pounced distracting her for a good couple of hour._

**AN/ I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update I had the worst writer's block ever hope this chapter makes up for it a little. I am back and I will keep this going! BTW I was right about the new batman movie the Riddler will be in it Buwhahahah! O h and sorry for Harvey's potty mouth he is starting to show his other side if you know what I mean! ;)**


End file.
